


Infra-Red

by sirbuttsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Evil happy lesbians, F/F, either way it's gay, some of that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbuttsalot/pseuds/sirbuttsalot
Summary: "Cause everyone's living in black and whiteBut we see each other in a different light"Infra-Red by Three Days Grace





	Infra-Red

“So… You're Val?”

“The one and only,”

“You're a lot sexier than I imagined,” Dawn said, placing her elbow on the table and leaning her chin onto her hand. The two sith women sat in the corner booth of a bar, hoods covering their faces from any curious drinkers nearby.

“Aww, you've imagined me?” Val chuckled, tilting her head flirtatiously. “Well you have killed more jedi than me. And not to mention that you about cut that Maul guy’s arm off,” Dawn said.

“Oh so you've heard about that. I didn't think word of that would have gotten around that quickly,” Val responded.

“Are you kidding? It's been circling around for days. No one will shut up about it,” Dawn chuckled, taking a shot of the bright blue drink in front of her.

“Enough with the small talk, Dee. What did you really call me here for?” Val demanded, crossing her arms.

“Haven't been called that in a while. Whatever, I'll just cut to the chase. I'm sure you've heard of the jedi Anakin Skywalker? The so-called ‘chosen one’?” the pale woman asked, setting her drink down on the table.

“Of course I have. I've fought him before. He and his boyfriend sure put up a fight though. Nearly hit me down a few times. Not like I'd admit that to anyone other than you, though,” Val chuckled.

“His boyfriend? I wasn't aware he had one,” Dawn thought for a moment, not able to come to any conclusions as to who Anakin’s boyfriend could possibly be.

“I mean, he used to. He's dead now, his boyfriend is. Jax, I think that's what his name was. They seemed close enough to be dating. If they weren't jedi they probably would have, now that I think about it,” Val shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

“Jax…? As in, Jax Sael?” Dawn asked, visibly shocked. “Probably. I didn't catch his last name. He had black hair, green eyes, kinda similar facial structure as yours,” Val said, leaning back into the maroon booth chair.

“Green eyes…? That… that was my brother….” Dawn stared down at the table, muttering to herself. “Your brother? Damn, I wasn't aware you had a brother,” Val said.

“I didn't even know he was dead… when did this happen?” Dawn asked, looking back up at Val. “I don't know, about two or three years ago? Doesn't feel like that long ago, but it's been a few years since then,”

Dawn sat in silence, eyes wide in shock. After a few moments, she shook her head and ran her hand through her black, half shaved hair, her hood slightly faltering in the process. She placed the black cloth back over her head, sighing. “Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. Forget the past. Doesn't matter to me. If he's dead, he's dead,” Dawn grabbed Val’s glass, taking a sip out of it and placing it back in front of her.

“Okay first of all, that's mine, fuck you. Second of all, you don't care at all that I killed your little brother? The only part of your family that you had left?” Val said, snatching her glass back over to her side of the table.

“Not really. But besides that, you're pretty damn hot. You wanna head back to my place? This corner is starting to stink and I think it's those guys over there,” Dawn pointed with her thumb at the group of bumbling men behind her seat.

“Well yeah, but you really don't care?” Val asked. “Nope,” Dawn scooted out of her seat, standing up and stretching.

Val smirked, standing up out of her seat as well. “Alright, that's fine with me. Lead the way,”

Dawn smirked as well, taking hold of Val’s hand and leading her out of the bar.

“I know that you're burning out for me,”


End file.
